combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
DSR-1 Tactical
The '''AMP Technical Services DSR-1 Tactical '''is a sniper rifle added in the 07-01-10 Content Update. Currently, it can only be found in the Supply Crate MYST-N. Overview The DSR-1 is a bullpup sniper rifle, and it combines two of the most dangerous sniper properties in Combat Arms; the perfect accuracy of M24/SPR and the one hit kill power of the L96A1. It is arguably, one of the most efficient sniper rifles in the game .However, DSR-1 Tactical is also extremely expensive and difficult to get. The chances of receiving one from the MYST-N case are already slim, but the chances of it being 30 days+ are even lower. To counter this, it is often extended using a Weapon Renewal Kit. The DSR-1 Tactical possesses a scope like the L96A1 and has an insanely loud firing noise, similar to the M-200's firing sound. It also is very slow, like the M107 or L96 series. The only difference is that is has slightly better accuracy. It is statistically superior to every other sniper rifle in the game, and in almost every category too. It's recoil is very low compared to the other sniper rifles according to Nexon's stats, and it has sway that is almost unoticable, even. It also is a bit lighter than the M24, one of the lightest snipers in the game. The bolt rechambering is slightly slower than the M24. Statistically, this sniper rifle is the most versatile, easily. (Obviously, of course, nothing beats the L96A1 Black Magnum in damage). A downside to this gun is that while moving, your accuracy decreases dramatically so that means you should stand still while firing. right Trivia *The DSR-1 is the GP predecessor of this gun, the DSR-1 Tactical. It was released on the 7/28/10 content update, and was set for sale in the GP Shop for First Lieutenant , or 1LT. *This is the first sniper rifle to have both 100 accuracy and power. *This sniper, like most of the high-powered snipers, has a large flash hider. This suggests that it does far over 100 damage. *Although the stat says the DSR-1 Tactical has 100 accuracy, there have been cases where the accuracy was not perfect. This may be to keep this sniper rifle from becoming too overpowered, or, it may be that the SPR and M24 have accuracy the way this gun has power, and so it seems like it doesn't have 100% accuracy. *The bullpup design and power/accuracy of this sniper potentially make it the currently most sought-after sniper rifle in the game. *It has 4 magazines in reserve, like the M107CQ SE. *This gun truly is rather unique. Not only is it the first sniper rifle in Combat Arms to have 100 accuracy and damage, but the magazine layout is different. Instead, the extra magazine is in front of the trigger system, not behind the magazine you're using. *This is currently the only sniper rifle to have a bullpup design. *A suppressor can be attached, but the silencer looks weird inside the flash hider. In CA: Europe, the DSR-1 Tactical can NOT be outfitted with a silencer, which may be a hint that it will get patched in the NA version as well, or vice versa. *The DSR-1 Tactical's silencer is literally in the middle of the flash hider. In real life, this would be impossible. *The DSR-1 Tactical has noticeable differences from its GP predecessor, the DSR-1, you can notice the cheek-rest and the barrel seem to be shorter. Category:NX Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles